fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Climbers (Smash 5)
Ice Climbers makes their third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Ice Climbers appears as the first DLC character, made available in the Super Smash Bros. x Super Smash Bros. Melee" pack. The Ice Climbers can be purchased for $5.99 for one version or $7.99 for both versions. Changes from SSBB Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *They set down their hammers and jump up and down. In the Ice Climber NES game, this is the victory celebration of the Ice Climbers during the results screen (albeit without the flag). (Up) * They will point their hammers diagonally upward shout "Yup!", as wind blows behind them (same as in Melee, only with different sound effects).(Right) *They both pat their hammers while giggling. (Left) *They dance in a circle. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Ice Climbers swings their hammers forward. *''Ice Climbers pat their backs and smile to each other.'' *''Ice Climbers jump and down.'' On Screen Appearance *The Condor flies down with them hanging on their feet and drops them off. *''The Ice Climbers falls down in a ball of snow which crashes. The Ice Climbers jump up from it and dust their clothes off'' *''Ice Climbers seemingly skates in from the left, twirls, and poses.'' Victory Animations *Both nod and high five one another. *Both jump up and down (their victory pose from Ice Climber). *Nana hides behind Popo, only showing her face as Popo shifts from left to right. *''They have their backs to each other and swing their hammers out on unison'' *''The Ice Climbers runs to the left and to the right while the Condor follows them from behind.'' *''The Ice Climbers look at each other and gives one another a thumbs up and a wink'' Losing Animation *Both Ice Climbers holds their hammers while clapping. *''Ice Climbers look sad as they slowly clap; head held downward.'' *''Ice Climbers take the hammer and pat their free hand with it; showing a disappointed face.'' Victory Fanfare A [ flourished remix] of the cover of the music that played whenever the Ice Climbers grabbed the feet of the Condor at the end of a bonus level in Ice Climber. Idle Poses *Spin their hammers. *Drops their hammers off their shoulders then picks them back up. *''Both jump slightly into the air.'' *''Both stomp their feet once; one at a time.'' Trophies Ice Climbers's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Ice Climbers Unlock: Classic Mode Ice Climbers (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Green Ice Climbers (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/White Star Parkas Unlock: Boss Battle Console Snowflake Parkas'' Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld '''Ice Climbers (Belay) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Red Ice Climbers (wrecking Bomb) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Purple Ice Climbers (Green) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Ice Climbers (Yellow) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Ice Climbers (Left) White Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Retro Climbers Unlock: Complete an Ice Climbers Character Challenge Iceberg Unlock: All Star Mode Bird & Fish Unlock: Unlock all Ice Climber's trophies Alternate Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Ice Climber (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Ice Climber Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters